12 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Pierwszy krzyk - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Rok 2030 - Sabotażyści 22 (The saboteuer) kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 09:00 Budzik - Gubimy, znajdujemy 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Nikt się nie dowie 09:30 Teletubisie - odc. 132/156 (Teletubbies, season X Christmas in South Africa); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:00 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 1; widowisko muzyczne 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Zwierzę - mój przyjaciel? ; magazyn 11:10 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 41; program poradnikowy 11:15 Rue Wiertz 60 - Petycje - co Parlament Europejski może dla Ciebie zrobić?; cykl reportaży 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3245 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3460); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3246 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3461); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 838; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1404; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 44 - Wolny strzelec; serial komediowy TVP 14:35 Zwierzowiec - Lis 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Spotkanie kultur; reportaż 15:30 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3247 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3462); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3248 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3463); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1233 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1405; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 842; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Święto owadów i żab 26 (Be Good to Bugs and Frogs); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ring; talk-show 21:00 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji 21:10 Teatr Telewizji - Kobieta zawiedziona 107'; spektakl teatralny 23:05 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:25 Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Koźniewski 23:50 Pożegnalny blues - Tadeusz Nalepa; felieton 00:15 Żądza krwi IV - Głos, odc. 2 (Wire in the Blood IV, ep. 2, Torment); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:40 Głogowskie powroty; film dokumentalny 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:55 Statek miłości - odc. 194/249 (The Love Boat Odcinek 163/2 The Parents, Gopher and Isaac and the Starlet, The Importance of Being Johnny, Julie and the Producer); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:40 Statek miłości - odc. 195/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 177 (8 - 04) (Ace Meets the Champ, Why Johnny Can`t); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 16 (Marvi Haemmer praesentiert National Geographic World) kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 179 Zapomniana choroba 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.55, 10.50 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.55 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 42; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Magnum - odc. 40/162 Trzy minus dwa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 Three Minus Two); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 12:05 Przygody Tarzana - odc 9/75 (Tarzan ep. 123 The enemy within); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:35 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 3 (Little Angels: Elson: series 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:10 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.6 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 6; widowisko 14:35 Smaczne go! - (1); magazyn kulinarny 15:25 Dlaczego... - program reporterski 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 286 Zabójcza lekkomyślność; serial TVP 17:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 18:00 Zorro - odc. 15/78 (.) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.19/LIII - txt.str.777; teleturniej 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 478; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 237 21:05 Quo vadis? - odc. 1/6; serial TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:40 Warto rozmawiać 23:40 Alfabet Bartoszewskiego odc. 4; felieton 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IV, odc. 21/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 421); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IV, odc. 22/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 422); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:20 Wieczór melomana - Concerti Della Natura - Antonio Vivaldi (cz. 2); koncert 01:45 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Z życia Kościoła 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15.45 Aktualności sportowe + Pogoda 15.50 Trening z mistrzem 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17.45 Aktualności sportowe 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wodą, Unią, Pieniądze 18.30 Aktualności Flesz 18.32 Magazyn Meteo 18.35 Magazyn Gadżet 18.45 Trafiony zatrudniony 19.20 Trudny rynek – program publicystyczny 19.40 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.45 Pełnoprawni niepełnosprawni – magazyn 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Lublin, Lubartowska 57; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Kalkuccy rikszarze (Beasts of Burden / Les dernieres hommes chevaux); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kalkuccy rikszarze (Beasts of Burden / Les dernieres hommes chevaux); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (50) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (39) - serial kom. 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (49): Wolny dzień - serial kom. 10.00 Sekret Laury (28) - telenowela 11.00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (853) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (50) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (462) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (190) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (50) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (463) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (854) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Z Archiwum X (149) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Szklana pułapka 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.40 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.40 Bumerang - pr. publicystyczny 01.20 Magazyn sportowy 03.20 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (3) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (4) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (22) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (115) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Hela w opałach 2 (16): Walentynki - serial kom. 23.35 Firma - magazyn 00.05 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 00.35 Multikino - magazyn 01.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.45 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 09.00 Australijskie oceanaria (8) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (136) - telenowela 11.35 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (11) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (112) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (98) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.50 Łowcy skarbów (9) - serial przygodowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (131) - telenowela 20.00 Tajemniczy element (18) - serial SF 21.00 Masakra w Madrycie - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 22.00 Historie z metra - Podziemne opowieści - film obyaajowy, USA 1997 23.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Meksyku 00.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.25 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 02.20 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.55 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:50 Maraton uśmiechu 06:20 Telesklep 07:20 Maraton uśmiechu 07:50 Inwazja, odc. 2: serial 08:50 Grzesznica, odc. 30: serial 09:50 Ostry dyżur, odc. 12: serial 10:50 Nash Bridges, odc. 76 11:50 Strażnik kasy 12:50 Telesklep 14:05 Grzesznica, odc. 31: serial 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu 16:05 Alf, odc. 29: serial 16:35 Przyjaciele, odc. 10: serial 17:05 Ostry dyżur, odc. 13: serial 18:05 Nash Bridges, odc. 77 19:05 Alf, odc. 30: serial 19:40 Przyjaciele, odc. 11: serial 20:15 Brygada ratunkowa, odc. 13: serial 21:15 Rozbitkowie: film 23:15 Sfora: Bez litości: film TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - /Przysłowia odc.176/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni - My Wy Oni 158; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zdarzyło się - Korespondent; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (35); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Biografie - Jest taki człowiek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 To jest temat - Syc Polonia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 639; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1188; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Specjaliści od trudnych misji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 431; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Chłopi - odc. 1/13* Boryna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Jedyneczka - /Przysłowia odc.176/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Echo Bałtyku - Enegria odnawialna 16:30 My Wy Oni - My Wy Oni 158; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta - odc. 1; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 639; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.5 - U zbójców; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1188; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Krakowianin w Turynie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Warto kochać - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Rakowiecka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta - odc. 1; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 639; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.5 - U zbójców; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1188; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Krakowianin w Turynie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Warto kochać - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Rakowiecka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Kożuchowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Londyński lwowiak; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia HBO 06:30 Magia życia: film 08:05 Zapomnienie: film 09:35 Barbershop II: Z powrotem w interesie: film 11:20 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów: film 13:15 Siła flamenco: film 15:00 Porwanie na żądanie: film 16:35 Piżama party: film 18:05 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę: film 19:40 Na planie 20:10 Wykiwać klawisza: film 22:00 Tulipany: film 23:30 Empire Falls, odc. 1: serial 01:20 Empire Falls, odc. 2: serial 02:45 Serce w grze 04:30 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę: film HBO Comedy 10:00 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia 11:35 Gnij±ca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych 13:10 Zakochane ¶więta - komedia romantyczna 15:00 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia 16:50 Gnij±ca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych 18:10 Zakochane ¶więta - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Trawka - serial komediowy odc. 6 20:30 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna 22:00 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 173 22:35 Inkasent - komedia 00:00 Trawka - serial komediowy odc. 6 00:30 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia 01:50 Moja bar micwa - komedia Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 12 21:30 Fresh Air: Jade Empire - magazyn 22:00 Hot News - magazyn 22:30 Java Games - magazyn 22:45 Making of: Ghost Rider - magazyn filmowy 23:00 Game Play - magazyn 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 11 23:45 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:00 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 Klipy - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku